Retales de un futuro
by MyBside
Summary: ¿Os imaginais a Gwen y a Kevin como matrimonio? Esta es una serie de One-Shots dedicados a su vida diaria, Extra Dulce!
1. Rompiendo la Rutina

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Aquí, a diferencia del otro fic en el que no va a haber tanto romance, os voy a dejar una serie de one-shots narrando como podría ser la vida de Kevin y Gwen diez años más tarde, con dosis altas de azúcar y romanticismo! =P

Y ya sabéis, los personajes ¡**NO me pertenecen!**

**1.**** Rompiendo la Rutina.**

Con un suspiro acabó de teclear las últimas palabras de su informe sobre física quántica, con el paso de los años Gwen Tennyson había sido gratamente reconocida por su increíble currículum académico, a sus veintisiete años contaba con una casa preciosa, un jardín inmenso y un marido que la quería.

Se quitó las gafas mientras bajaba la tapa de su ordenador portátil y se dirigió a la cocina para empezar a preparar la cena, no siempre podía contar con esta tranquilidad, el trabajo la estresaba como nada pero a pesar de eso siempre tenía una sonrisa para Kevin.

Lo mismo ocurría con él, el, actualmente, mejor mecánico de todo Estados Unidos, capaz de hacer cualquier virguería a cualquier coche, se había ganado una lista infinita de clientes habituales y casi nunca le faltaba el trabajo, pero la falta de tiempo empezaba a causarle estragos devolviéndole un poco del mal humor que hace años había tenido.

La pelirroja acabó de preparar la mesa y miró el reloj, las nueve y media, aún faltaba media hora para que Kevin llegara, solía entretenerse cuando tenía que cerrar, así que se sentó en el sofá y encendió el televisor para buscar las noticias.

Resopló al escuchar los mismos temas de siempre, asesinatos, robos, corrupción… apoyó la cabeza en el reposabrazos mientras sentía como los parpados se le cerraban, si su marido tardaba más se iba a quedar dormida y ni siquiera lo había visto en todo el día.

Escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse y cerrarse, corrió a apagar el televisor e irse a la cocina, mientras reía para si misma.

-¿Gwen? –La voz de Kevin inundó el pasillo

-¡En la cocina! –Respondió ella poniendo lo que quedaba en el fuego en platos para llevarlo a la mesa, algo que le resultó prácticamente imposible cuando los brazos fuertes de aquel hombre la rodearon por la cintura, ella dejó escapar una risa melodiosa mientras trataba de deshacerse de su adorada prisión, algo muy poco probable, él por su parte hundió el rostro en la larga melena de su esposa e inspiró su aroma.

-Ya pensaba que esta noche tampoco te vería… -Murmuró aún sin soltarla- Esta semana ya estabas dormida cuando yo llegaba.

-Me he traído la faena a casa –Respondió dándose la vuelta para mirarlo de frente –Porque no podía estar más sin verte –Kevin negó levemente con la cabeza mientras reía y después unió sus labios a los de su mujer con pasión, ésta dejó caer la cuchara de madera que sostenía en una de las manos y se abrazó a él.

-Vaya, ¿Soy yo o estás muy cariñosa hoy? –Preguntó riendo entre dientes, esta solo se separó frunciendo el ceño, recogió lo que se le había caído y siguió con su tarea, haciendo que el todavía riera más.

A pesar de que llevaban mucho tiempo así, con una vida normal, dentro de su anormalidad, y tranquila a veces echaban de menos algunas peleas con alienígenas, al fin y al cabo eso mismo era lo que les había unido.

También solía haber silencio cuando cenaban, solo se escuchaba el sonidito del tenedor chocar contra el plato.

-¿Sabes quien se ha pasado hoy por el taller? –Kevin rompió el silencio, siempre solía hacerlo el.

-¿Quién? –Preguntó su mujer alzando las cejas curiosa.

-Julie –Respondió con una sonrisa, Gwen esbozó otra más amplia.

-¿Cómo estaba? ¿La has visto bien? -La última vez que la anodita la vio no paraba de quejarse del peso que soportaba su cuerpo debido al embarazo.

-Sí, está bien, mucho más gorda, pero muy bien –Rió levemente.

-No seas idiota, solo le quedan unos pocos días para dar a luz, ¿Ben no iba con ella? –Preguntó de nuevo.

- A el no lo he visto, pero no andaría lejos –Después de unas cuantas risas ambos recogieron la mesa, Kevin se duchó mientras que Gwen acababa de limpiar la cocina, finalmente después de un duro día ambos acabaron sentados en el sofá, Gwen apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él como siempre hacía, llevaba diez años con esa costumbre y ahora no se la iba a quitar, poco a poco el cansancio les venció a ambos y acabaron tumbados de cualquier manera sobre el gran sofá de piel.

-Kevin… -Murmuró ella sin levantar la cabeza de su hombro –He decidido algo-

-¿Y que es? –Preguntó bostezando –Porque viniendo de ti me espero cualquier cosa.

-Quiero un bebé –Respondió muy segura de si misma –Quiero ser madre –

Kevin se incorporó de golpe y la miró con cara de no entender nada, después de cinco años de noviazgo y cinco de matrimonio jamás habían hablado de ese tema, y mucho menos que alguno de los dos lo soltara así de una manera tan espontánea.

-Dime a que ha venido eso Gwendolyn –Murmuró el moreno realmente asombrado.

-No tiene porque venir a nada –Respondió la aludida frunciendo el ceño, seguidamente se levantó para irse a la habitación. Pero la fuerte mano de su marido se lo impidió, la agarró por el brazo haciendo que ella recobrara su posición inicial, rozó sus labios en el cuello de ésta haciendo que se estremeciera.

-Kevin… -Murmuró entrecortadamente-

-¿Qué? –Preguntó en un ronroneo mientras sus labios seguían deslizándose hacia abajo, cuando llegó a la altura del pecho sonrió y esta vez los acercó a su oído – ¿No has dicho que querías un bebé? –Preguntó antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja –Pues entonces tendremos que llamar a la cigüeña.

Ella por su parte solo pudo soltar una dulce carcajada y dejarse llevar por el que siempre sería su primer y gran amor.

**NOTAS: **Me parecía una buena idea hacer pequeñas viñetas sobre ellos un poco más creciditos, así que cada vez que tenga un buen título escribiré sobre esto, ya os adelanto que el próximo se llamará _"Bienvenido al mundo, Devlin"_, así que imagino que os podéis imaginar de que tratará! Nos vemos pronto! ^^-


	2. Bienvenido al nuevo mundo

**2. Bienvenido al nuevo mundo, Devlin.**

"_Tranquila Gwen, no pasa nada, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer" –_Gwen miró hacia abajo y se encontró con el enorme charco de líquido que se había formado bajo sus pies, con mucha dificultad se dirigió hacia el salón para poder coger el teléfono y llamar a Kevin. Era un mal día para haberse quedado sola.

Se retorció de dolor cuando notó la primera contracción fuerte, se llevó una mano al vientre apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos, el tono de espera de la línea le estaba matando.

-Sí? –Contestaron finalmente al otro lado, una voz terriblemente familiar pero que no era la de su marido.

-¿Ben? –Preguntó en un hilo de voz mientras volvía a arquear el cuerpo hacía adelante -¿Dónde está Kevin?

-No está, se ha ido a comprar una pieza que le hacía falta a mi coche y se ha dejado el teléfono aquí ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó preocupado –

-En realidad –Empezó con un susurro antes de soltar un grito de dolor –¡Creo que estoy de parto! –Cada vez estaba más asustada, las contracciones eran cada vez más fuertes y seguidas.

-¡No te preocupes! –Exclamó el al otro lado – ¡Voy para allá ahora mismo! –Después la línea se cortó.

Gwen se quedó sentada en la silla del comedor sin poder moverse, estaba aterrorizada, jamás había sentido un dolor como aquel, mucho peor que cualquier herida de cualquier combate _"No eres muy oportuno cariño…" _–Susurró acariciando su abultado vientre mientras resoplaba con fuerza.

Por primera vez en su vida, Ben Tennyson llegó rápidamente a la llamada de auxilio de su prima, a la cual ayudó a meterse en el coche.

No sabía cuantos semáforos se había saltado, ni cuantas señales de tráfico había ignorado, incluso podía ser posible que la policia estuviera tras él, pero eso a Kevin Levin ahora le importaba bien poco. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era poder ver a su mujer y a su hijo nacer.

Había sido un idiota, sabía que no tendría que haber ido a trabajar en toda la semana por lo que podría, y de hecho ya había, pasado, pero ella le había obligado alegando que no tenía que depender de nadie, que era una embarazada y no una inválida y que si se encontraba mal le llamaría.

¡Y para una vez que había tenido un problema no había sido capaz de localizarle!

Aparcó en el parking subterráneo y corrió como nunca hacia la recepción en donde le esperaba Julie, no tardó demasiado en encontrarla, estaba apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados, cuando ésta le vio frunció el ceño, el moreno se excusó de mil maneras pero ésta solo murmuró _"Eres un desastre Kevin"_ mientras lo conducía hasta el gran pasillo.

Encontró a Ben hablando con una enfermera, y cuando se percató de la presencia de Kevin sonrió, la enfermera miró al mayor arqueando una ceja. _"¿Es usted el marido de la señora Gwendolyn Levin?" _El asintió y en cuestión de segundos ya le había sido colocada una espécie de bata verde. _"Su mujer está muy nerviosa y asustada, igual si le ve a usted se calme un poco"_-Kevin tragó saliva cuando empezó a escuchar los gritos desgarradores de Gwen y sintió un escalofrío al pensar cuanto estaría sufriendo, finalmente llegó a la gran sala llena de aparatos y médicos.

Una comadrona sostenía la mano de la pelirroja mientras que con la otra le acariciaba el pelo dulcemente, no dejaba de soplar con fuerza y de vez en cuando se retorcía. Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la voz de Kevin y frunció el ceño levemente.

-Eres un desastre –Murmuró con un quejido –¡Siempre tienes que llegar tarde! –Seguidamente empezó a llorar –Estoy muy asustada Kevin, tengo miedo…

-Todo va a salir bien… -Murmuró agarrando su mano para besarla – Hemos salido de cosas peores, además tu eres muy fuerte –La aludida asintió levemente antes de volver a gritar.

Le desgarraba el alma verla así, postrada en esa camilla, pálida y sudorosa, le dedicó una breve mirada al médico que la estaba atendiendo, éste también lo miró a el y pudo intuir una sonrisa bajo su mascarilla, después volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo y Kevin en el suyo, darle ánimos a su mujer.

Una hora más tarde padre, madre e hijo ya se encontraban en una de las habitaciones de planta, Kevin se sentó en el borde de la cama para ayudar a su mujer a incorporarse un poco poniendo un cojín tras su espalda.

-Te has portado como una campeona – Susurró antes de besarla –Estoy orgulloso de ti

-Gracias… -Susurró con voz un tanto débil antes de entrelazar una de sus manos con las de él – Estoy cansada – Confesó cerrando los ojos.

-Es normal –Respondió él acariciando su rostro –Has hecho un esfuerzo enorme.

-No me sentía así desde… -Pero fue interrumpida por el llanto de un bebé, una enfermera entró con el niño entre sus brazos y se lo entregó a Gwen _"Tiene hambre y ganas de estar con sus padres"_ –Dijo con voz dulce y se marchó cerrando la puerta.

Gwen cogió a su hijo ansiosa e inclinó su rostro para rozar su nariz con la dulce carita del recién nacido.

- Bienvenido al exterior – Susurró dándole un dulce beso, el niño se removió un poco, Gwen alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de su marido que los miraba con una tierna sonrisa. -¿Quieres cogerlo? –Preguntó, éste asintió y con cuidado, como si fuese de cristal, lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-Es tan pequeño… -Susurró mientras lo miraba embobado – Es precioso…

-Creo que se va a parecer a ti –Reconoció la pelirroja mientras suspiraba y, justo cuando iba a cerrar los ojos otros leves toquecitos se escucharon.

Ben y Julie entraron a la habitación y enseguida se apresuraron a abrazar a la parturienta, que los recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

-Mira –Julie le tendió una caja de bombones –¡El mejor chocolate para nuestra campeona! Gwen rió y los tomó entre sus manos, pero ni siquiera tenia fuerzas para abrir el plástico –Trae, yo te ayudo – La oriental cogió la cajita de nuevo y sacó el plástico.

-Gwen… -Esta vez fue su primo el que se sentó en el borde de la cama tendiéndole un gran ramo de rosas amarillas –Felicidades primita –Dijo con voz afable mientras le abrazaba, esta se quejó y se apartó un poco.

-Perdona aún estoy convaleciente… -Reconoció con una tímida sonrisa.

-Eso Tennyson, cuidado –Kevin se sentó en el otro lado y Ben lo miró asombrado.

-¿Es el bebé? –Preguntó emocionado - ¡¿Puedo verlo? –El moreno puso los ojos en blanco.

-Claro, es que tu nunca has tenido ninguno, ¿Verdad? –Sonrió sarcástico refiriendose a la hija que Julie y el tenían, Ben ignoró el comentario y se acercó para observarlo.

-Ya me has oído, ten cuidado –Murmuró al ver que Ben se acercaba demasiado –No quiero que se asuste si te ve –Ben frunció el ceño.

-Vamos chicos, no empecéis –Suspiró Gwen echándose hacia atrás –Y dejadme dormir un poco.

-Creo que eso va a ser imposible –Murmuró Ben – He llamado a la familia y creo que vienen de camino –Gwen gimió mientras se cubría con las sábanas.


	3. Lluvia

_Ya vuelvo a estar aquí para traeros otra viñeta que espero que os guste, a mi personalmente me encanta!_

_Nos vemos! _

_Ery._

Los personajes **NO** me pertenecen

**3. Lluvia**

Otro trueno hizo crujir el cielo con un estruendoso sonido, se podían escuchar las gotas impactando contra los cristales de las ventanas y el tejado y el viento ulular entre los árboles.

Kevin pensó que solo un estúpido o alguien con mucha para suerte podría estar en la calle con el tiempo que hacía, se cubrió aún más con la sábana y volvió a cerrar los ojos con un suspiro, se estaba acercando el invierno poco a poco.

Hace años odiaba esa estación del año, con todas sus fuerzas, siempre había relacionado el invierno con la soledad y no podía evitar recordar su época en la que vagaba por las calles sin rumbo fijo dedicándose a delinquir sin cesar. Conocerla a _ella_ había sido el sol que se había llevado todas sus nubes lejos, lo que había empezado como un amor adolescente había terminado en un sólido e inquebrantable matrimonio, ella era su sol, su razón de vivir. Junto a su mujer había descubierto la importancia de la confianza, de la comprensión, aprendió a ayudar a los demás sin obtener nada a cambio, conoció el amor verdadero y le brindó su amor primero como amiga, después como novia y finalmente como esposa, ahora tenía la calidez de un hogar al volver a casa, tenía una familia por la que darlo absolutamente todo.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró haciendo que el volviera a abrir los ojos y escuchó la dulce voz de Gwen dándole los _"Buenos días"_, se descubrió lentamente y se incorporó en la cama apoyando la cabeza sobre un brazo para mirarla.

Pensó que incluso en pijama y despeinada era la mujer más maravillosa de todo el universo, siempre había conseguido destacar por sus ojos color esmeralda y sus sensuales labios, Kevin siempre creyó que era muy afortunado de tenerla a su lado.

Con una tierna sonrisa abrió los brazos y el pequeño Gevlin de un año de edad se revolvió en los de su madre indicándole que quería ir con él, ésta lo dejó sobre el borde de la cama y el bebé gateó hasta acurrucarse en los brazos de su progenitor, que lo abrazó con fuerza dándole pequeños y repetidos besos en la mejilla.

-Buenos días cariño –Susurró acariciando el cabello de su hijo con ternura - ¿Has dormido bien?

-Bien –Repitió el niño para después reír-

Gwen los miró con una sonrisa afable, sentada en el borde de la cama los miró detenidamente durante un momento, su pequeño se parecía cada vez más a su padre, físicamente iban a acabar siendo como dos gotas de agua, ambos morenos y con los ojos color ébano.

-¿Y tú? ¿No me das el beso de buenos días? –La voz de Kevin interrumpió sus pensamientos, después asintió con una sonrisa y se acercó a ambos para rozar sus labios con los de su marido, Gevlin rió ante el gesto y ellos también.

¿Sabes que este enanito –Prosiguió Gwen apoderándose del pequeño – No ha dejado de mirar la lluvia por la ventana desde que se ha levantado? –Informó la ojiverde besando el cabello del niño.

-¿Ah sí? –Kevin arqueó ambas cejas y, cogiendo el bebé en brazos se dirigió a la ventana, descorrió las cortinas y acercó a su hijo al cristal, éste apoyo sus pequeñas manitas en él mientras miraba sorprendido la lluvia caer.

Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que Gwen volvió a soltar otra pregunta.

¿Quién quiere desayunar? –Dijo cogiendo su bata del colgador y anudándosela a la cintura –¡He hecho tortitas!

En cuestión de segundos padre e hijo habían salido de la habitación hacia la cocina, Gwen negó con la cabeza mientras reía y salió tras ellos.

A pesar de los relámpagos, la lluvia y el viento para ellos era un día radiante simplemente por el hecho de estar juntos.

**NOTAS: **_Espero que os haya gustado, esta viñeta la he escrito en clase de literatura ya que ha salido el tema de la familia, es cortito pero me parece muy dulce! ¿Qué os parece a vosotros? Nos vemos en el siguiente!_


	4. Decorando el Árbol

_Este juntamente con el anterior los he escrito seguidos, me hace mucha gracia, y a la vez lo adoro!_

_Un besito! _

_Ery._

_**LOS PERSONAJES **__**NO**__** ME PERTENECEN**_

_**4.**_** Decorando el Árbol.**

**-**Esto es un árbol – Kevin enfatizó la última palabra mientras le enseñaba la figurita decorativa a su hijo haciendo que este repitiera la palabra.

Devlin estaba sentado sobre la gran alfombra del salón – comedor junto a su padre, miraba curioso todas las figuritas que había en la gran caja roja que tenían en medio, ambos estaban decorando el árbol de navidad mientras Gwen preparaba la cena para ellos y sus invitados, Ben, Julie y la hija de ambos, Allanah.

-¿Y esto que es? –Prosiguió Kevin con una sonrisa enseñándole una pequeña figurita de Santa Claus.

-Santa! – Exclamó el pequeño riendo y alargando las manos para cogerlo, lo observó detenidamente un momento y luego miró a su padre –Yo –Balbuceó indicándole que quería ser él el que queria poner la figura en su sitio, Kevin asintió con una sonrisa y condujo las manos del pequeño hasta una de las ramas más bajas del árbol.

Estuvieron así un buen rato, de vez en cuando Gwen se pasaba para ver como lo estaban haciendo y aplaudía a su pequeño cada vez que ponía una figurita riendo.

A Kevin le encantaba pasar el tiempo junto a su pequeño, se negaba a que conociese su parte oscura, lo que él había sido en un pasado, tampoco iba a permitir que le pasara como a él que perdió a su padre siendo muy pequeño, simplemente quería disfrutar de él, criarlo y educarlo junto a su mujer mientras pudieran.

Gevlin revolvió en la caja y sacó una gran estrella dorada con ambas manos, la alargó para que su padre la viese y enseguida balbuceó _"Estrella"_, su progenitor asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y enseguida el niño respondió _"yo"_

-Está bien, pero voy a tener que ayudarte –Respondió el mayor – Porque va en la parte de arriba del árbol –Señaló con su dedo índice la punta del árbol –

- Arriba – Repitió el pequeño después de escucharlo a él mirando en dirección el dedo.

-Eso es cariño – Le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente – Arriba.

Y el teléfono sonó rompiendo aquel apacible ambiente que se había creado.

-¡Kevin, cielo! –Gwen se había asomado por la puerta de la cocina, que justamente daba enfrente de donde ellos estaban -¿Puedes cogerlo que no puedo?

-Voy – Respondió levantándose del suelo –Espera un momento, enseguida vuelvo – Pidió a su hijo dirigiendose a la otra sala para poder coger el teléfono.

-¿Quién? –Preguntó carraspeando levemente –

-¿Kevin? –La conocida voz de su madre le hizo sonreír -¿Cómo estas?

-Bien mamá –Respondió riendo -¿Y tú?

-Bien, como siempre – Kevin notó un leve tono de melancolía en su voz, era habitual desde hacía muchos años, desde que su padre se fue para siempre. -¿Cómo están Gwen y mi pequeño tesoro?

-Gwen estaba preparando la cena –Se pasó una mano por el pelo – En cuanto al pequeño terremoto –Rió levemente – Estaba decorando el árbol conmigo –Su madre rió durante un momento. ¿Querías algo?

-Bueno quería preguntaros si os quereis pasar a cenar mañana por aquí – Respondió – Hace mucho tiempo que no os veo, como no he estado en la ciudad…

-Sí mamá, mañana iremos a verte y te llevaremos a Gevlin para que lo consientas –Dijo y entonces rió el, recordando como cada vez que iban su madre le consentía todas y cada una de las peticiones de su nieto.

-Bueno, es mi único nieto –Se defendió - ¿A quien puedo consentir sino?

Después de estar hablando unos minutos Kevin pasó por la cocina para informar a su mujer de la conversación.

-¿Quién era? –Preguntó Gwen poniendo algo en el fuego.

-Mi madre, quiere que nos pasemos mañana a cenar –Respondió llenando un vaso de agua y bebiéndoselo de un trago.

-Estupendo – Respondió dándole un fugar beso en los labios –Sabes que adoro a tu madre.

-Y ella te adora a ti –Respondió dejando el vaso en el salpicadero para volver con su hijo y seguir con su tarea.

Kevin tuvo que apoyarse en una de las paredes para no caerse redondo al suelo cuando vio lo que su hijo estaba haciendo, volvió corriendo a la cocina para alertar a la ojiverde

-¡Gwen dios mío, ven corre! –Exclamó agarrándola del brazo para llevarla al salón

-Pero ¿Qué ocurre? –Se quejó mientras se secaba las manos con un trapo de cocina.

Gwen jadeó al ver al pequeño Gevlin levitar en el aire mientras le rodeaba un aura de color morado oscuro, con la brillante estrella decorativa en sus manos alargaba los brazos para poder colocarla en su sitio, sin éxito, ya que por más que esforzaba no era capaz de subir más alto.

-Pe.. pero… -Tartamudeó ella incrédula –Pero si eso es…

-¿Mana? –Se aventuró a decir su marido igual de sorprendido.

El niño, al ver que no podía lograr su propósito frunció el ceño y volvió a sentarse en el suelo, como si nada hubiese pasado, empezando a jugar con otra figura de la caja.

-¿Gevlin? –Preguntó su padre acuclillándose ante él -¿Qué ha sido eso?

El pequeño Levin lo miró extrañado, como si no entendiera lo que le estaba preguntando, pero después de un par de segundos respondió _"Mami vuela, Gevlin vuela"_

Y Kevin empezó a llorar de risa mientras se retorcía en el suelo y Gwen aún seguía perpleja y anonadada en el marco de la puerta.

**NOTAS: **_¿Os a gustado? A mi sí personalmente! Espero vuestros __**reviews! **__Besitos!_

_Ery._


	5. Periódico

**Hola de nuevo! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿No?, pero esque estoy muy ocupada, tengo mil cosas pendientes y blah blah blah xD,**

**Este oneshot hace referencia a un capí****tulo de Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, y recordad, Ben 10, por desgracia, no es de mi propiedad!**

**Hope you like it!**

No hizo falta que el sonido del despertador actuara, Kevin Levin se levantó media hora antes y dejó que su mujer disfrutara de los últimos minutos que le quedaban para poder dormir antes de que Devlin despertara y el silencio se desvaneciera, después de pasar por la ducha se dirigió a la cocina para empezar a preparar el café y de paso ponerse a leer el periódico.

Se sentó con pesadez mientras le pegaba el primer sorbo a la taza de aquel humeante líquido lleno de cafeína, el primero del día, pero no el último, sin duda.

Odiaba los lunes, era el peor día de la semana, ya que después de relajarse durante todo el fin de semana tenía que volver al trabajo y eso le ponía de mal humor, no es que no le gustara su trabajo, de hecho disfrutaba haciendo lo que más le gustaba, pero estaba demasiado presionado, muchos clientes y poco tiempo.

No tardó demasiado en escuchar a Gwen avisar a su hijo de que despertara y que se vistiera para poder ir a la escuela, seguidamente bajó ella entre bostezos y pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-Buenos días – Murmuró antes de besar a su marido - ¿Hace mucho que te has levantado?

-No, hace unos minutos –Respondió correspondiendo el beso de buena gana –He preparado el café – Ésta sonrió sobre sus labios, pasando los brazos en torno a su cuello.

-Sois unos cursis –Farfulló alguien desde la puerta, ambos desviaron la mirada para encontrarse a un Devlin con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido –Os pasáis el día igual.

Gwen rió de buena gana y Kevin, por su parte, puso los ojos en blanco antes de devolver la vista al periódico, pronunciando un simple "Buenos días enano", cuando su hijo se sentó frente a él. De repente el apacible silencio que se había creado fue atropellado por unas sonoras carcajadas por parte del mayor de los Levin, el niño arqueó una ceja interrogante al ver a su padre y Gwen miró al pequeño también.

-Kev, ¿Qué es eso tan divertido? –Preguntó Gwen sentándose a su lado después de traer las tostadas –Y Dev, come –Puntualizó antes de volver la vista hacia su marido de nuevo.

-¿Recuerdas a una chica llamada Jennifer Night? –Gwen frunció el ceño al instante y bufó realmente molesta.

-¿Cómo olvidarla? –Preguntó con sarcasmo antes de cruzar los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyando la cabeza en la palma en una de sus manos -¿Qué le ha ocurrido? –Kevin solo se limitó a darle el periódico y señalarle con el dedo índice donde debía leer.

-Lee en voz alta, por favor –Pidió Kevin antes de morder la primera tostada –Creo que esto es lo más divertido que voy a leer hoy –Gwen asintió con la cabeza y empezó a leer.

-Después de varias entrevistas a varios de sus allegados y personas de confianza –La pelirroja abrió más los ojos a medida que seguía leyendo – Hemos confirmado que la actriz que pasó a la fama en su época de adolescente convirtiéndose en una ídolo de masas y que se la relacionó con Ben Tennyson –Volvió a poner los ojos en blanco – Está arruinada –Enseguida clavó sus orbes esmeralda en los oscuros ojos de su marido –¡Arruinada! –Exclamó incrédula.

-Así es –Respondió Kevin intentando no volver a carcajearse de nuevo –Parece que el castillo de las princesas se le ha derrumbado, ahora nadie la contrata ya –Esta vez fue ella la que estalló en risas.

-¿Pero quien es esa Jennifer? –Preguntó Devlin completamente ajeno a todo -¿La conoceis?

-Jennifer Night fue una actriz que despuntó cuando era una adolescente, intentó estar con tu tío Ben por la fama –Miró a su marido –Pero no le salió bien, así que después intentó ligarse a tu padre –Murmuró con sorna, el aludido puso los ojos en blanco con un soplido.

-¡¿Papá, enserio estuviste con una actriz famosa! –Exclamó el niño con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Que más quisiera él –Puntualizó Gwen con sorna – Ni siquiera le dejé que se acercara a ella –La aludida recibió un leve pellizco de su esposo como respuesta -¿Qué? Es la verdad.

-Lo que cuenta ahora es lo que le pasa –Se apresuró a decir – Verás como se reirá Ben cuando se entere –Y hablando de tu primo, va a pasar en poco rato a buscar su coche, así que me voy antes de que no me vea y me esté recriminando durante días que no llego puntual a mi trabajo.

-Sí claro, ahora escaquéate –Respondió la ojiverde antes de acabarse su café –Todos sabíamos que te volvías loco por ella, como todos los chicos.

-Te equivocas –Respondió muy pagado de sí mismo y, acercándose a ella volvió a besarla con dulzura –Siempre las he preferido pelirrojas –Murmuró para después abrazarla por la cintura.

-¡Dejad de hacer eso! –Exclamó Devlin de nuevo, cruzándose de brazos –Puaj –Puntualizó.

-Anda cállate enano, cuando crezcas esto también será habitual para ti –Respondió su padre con sorna.

**NOTAS: Vale, es horrible, pero es que no estaba inspirada para nada! ^^U**


End file.
